


Чарльз Ксавье против всех

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, космический ООС, крэк, лига злых мутантов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Год назад Чарльза Ксавье бросил человек, чьё имя начиналось на букву "Э"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чарльз Ксавье против всех

**Author's Note:**

> То, что получится, если переписать "Людей Х: Первый класс" под фильм "Скотт Пилигрим против всех".
> 
> Написано ко дню рождения Sei в 2011 году.

Телефонный звонок стал для Чарльза полной неожиданностью - тем более в свете того, что звонила почему-то Рейвен. Иногда Чарльзу казалось, что она вспоминает о нём только тогда, когда хочет поглумиться над его проблемами.  
  
\- Чарльз, ты что - встречаешься с Мойрой? - даже по голосу её было ясно, что будь Ксавье рядом, она бы обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем.  
  
\- Что?! Кто... кто тебе вообще сказал? - разумеется, сомнений уже не оставалось. Вот ведь трепло! Недаром они с Рейвен всегда так отлично ладили.  
  
\- Хэнк, конечно!  
  
Оставалось только догадываться, когда он успел, потому что на Мойру он натолкнулся буквально на пути в аудиторию, если только не...  
  
Так, можно быть уверенным, что все студенты уже в курсе. Спасибо тебе, Хэнк.  
  
\- Чарльз, скажи, тебя что - это устраивает? Ты бы ещё школьницу себе завёл.  
  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, - ляпнул Чарльз и повесил трубку, не дожидаясь, пока на него обрушится поток издевательств.  
  
***  
  
Не то чтобы Чарльз сам был в восторге от идеи встречаться с Мойрой. Да и вообще с женщиной, если уж на то пошло. Просто с ней было так соблазнительно просто - куда проще, чем с Тем, Кого Уже Год Нельзя Было Упоминать При Разговоре С Чарльзом. Особенно после того, как Тот с ним так обошёлся. Этот болезненный разрыв - или скорее, в известном смысле,  _разлом_ , был притчей во языцех среди мутантов - о нём знали просто все. Спасибо хоть, что Хэнк запрещал даже мысленно упоминать при нём слово на "Э", а то Чарльз мог и разрыдаться от полноты чувств.  
  
Впрочем, речь шла о Мойре. Она была умна, начитанна, правда, в шахматы играла плохо, но, Господи, при чём здесь вообще шахматы?! А вчера они с Чарльзом как раз посетили интереснейшую конференцию по генетике, а потом зашли (в случае Чарльза - заехали) на выставку достижений современной науки. Кроме того, она была страстной фанаткой мутантов вообще и Чарльза в частности, и это тоже было важно, потому что поднимало ему самооценку. А то, что она не могла на расстоянии повернуть антенну и настроить телевизор - так это, в конце концов, такие мелочи. Одним словом, Чарльза Ксавье всё устраивало. Поэтому он никогда не был против поговорить с юным Банши о том, какая Мойра замечательная. Здорово, что и Банши так казалось, Чарльз мог об этом даже не спрашивать: мысли Шона говорили обо всём сами. По крайней мере, Мойра не выкидывала его в окно. Одним словом, Чарльз Ксавье жил дальше и, как ему казалось, вполне неплохо.  
  
***  
  
Момент, когда Тот, Кого Нельзя Было Называть, Чтобы Не Расстроить Чарльза вернулся в их город, у Чарльза в памяти не отложился. Юный Банши ворвался в особняк, но прежде чем он успел во всеуслышание оповестить всех, срываясь на ультразвук, что Эрик здесь, он налетел на коляску Ксавье и отправил его на свидание со стеной вместо Мойры. Когда Чарльз очнулся, Хэнк, многозначительно приподняв бровь, вручил ему приглашение на конференцию мутантов, которую устраивал Тот Самый Эрик Леншерр.  
  
\- Мне что - обязательно туда идти? - немедленно заныл Чарльз.  
  
\- Даже не думай отказываться, - сказал жестокосердный Хэнк. - Ты же сказал, что у тебя всё в порядке. Ты теперь с Мойрой, так в чём проблема? - В его мыслях гремело на все лады: "Там наверняка будет Рейвен, а без тебя и твоего доклада нас туда не пустят!"   
  
\- Юный Банши знает все мои доклады, - попытался вывернуться Чарльз, но все так на него посмотрели, что ему пришлось покориться. Банши слегка приуныл.  
  
\- Будет конференция по мутациям? Я ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ПРИДУ! - счастливо заверещала невовремя вошедшая Мойра и кинулась обнимать Чарльза. Не рассчитав силу разгона, она по инерции налетела на коляску и снова перевернула её. Дальнейшие несколько минут в памяти Чарльза также не отложились.  
  
Надпись на обороте приглашения никто прочитать не догадался.  


***  
  
Конференция началась не слишком удачно.   
  
Сидящий напротив разбиватель сердец и позвоночников Эрик всю дорогу зверски сверлил взглядом ничего не подозревающую Мойру. Чарльз даже забеспокоился, не решит ли он просверлить её и в прямом смысле, и на всякий случай выбросил в окно завалявшуюся в кармане монетку. Хэнк с Рейвен решили "помочь" - в своём особом стиле, разумеется. Воспользовавшись тем, что Чарльз отошёл проверять оборудование с Шоном, они светски поинтересовались у Мойры, как она познакомилась с Чарльзом. Вероятно, они рассчитывали на долгий и подробный рассказ об их взаимоотношениях и, ещё более вероятно, полагали, что Эрику такая тема должна быть небезынтересна.   
  
Когда Мойра заговорила, Ксавье мигом отвлёкся от нытья нервничавшего перед докладом Банши. Чувствуя, как по загривку медленно ползёт холодный пот, он отвесил ничего не подозревавшему Шону оплеуху:  
  
\- Читай прямо сейчас и погромче! А мы будем скрипеть стульями, - очень уверенно сказал он, и Банши на автомате кивнул. Сидящий рядом Алекс покрутил пальцем у виска.  
  
К счастью, при виде гигантского изображения хромосомы на экране Мойра пришла в такой дикий восторг, что упала в обморок. Чарльз было вздохнул с облегчением, но, судя по всему, радоваться было рановато. Особенно остро Чарльз это осознал когда услышал звон разбитого стекла, а потом увидел приземлившегося прямо перед ним Азазеля.  
  
В повисшей тишине смущённо закашлялся Эрик.  


***  
  
\- Лига злых мутантов?! - не поверил своим ушам Чарльз. Эрик величественно кивнул - глядя, впрочем, куда-то в пол. - То есть, до этого вы там были добрыми и милыми?  
  
\- До этого нашей целью не был конкретно ты, - отбрил его Леншерр.   
  
\- И что мне теперь делать? - драматично вопросил Чарльз, хватая Эрика за новую красную водолазку и силой наклоняя его к своему носу. Он так и был в коляске, а его голубые глаза сверкали отчаянием. Эрик поднял бровь. Чарльз мигом отпустил его и фыркнул: - Так и почему вы на меня взъелись? Я вообще против насилия. А Азазель первым начал. - Чарльз мечтательно завёл глаза, припоминая, как заставил Азазеля отплясывать на столе вприсядку. Потом бедняга-мутант споткнулся о собственный хвост и навернулся вниз, рассыпавшись на множество блестящих монеток.   
  
Эрик долго молчал.  
  
\- Чарльз... Ты вообще читал приглашение?  
  
\- Зачем мне его читать? Я посмотрел время и место, - Чарльз пожал плечами и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. - Вернее, не я, а Хэнк. Имей совесть, оно было написано  _твоим_  почерком! - вспылил он.  
  
\- Понятно. - Эрик тяжело вздохнул. - Принятие приглашения означало принятие вызова Лиги злых мутантов. Теперь ты должен победить остальных её членов. Вообще во главе Лиги ещё был Шоу, но его я уже, как ты понимаешь... - он прочистил горло.  
  
\- О да, - это я хорошо помню, - саркастически заметил Чарльз. - Буквально отложилось в мозгу. В спинном.  
  
Эрик заметно помрачнел.  
  
\- Слушай, о том самом... - начал он, ожесточённо потирая лоб под шлемом, но Чарльз уже заговорил о другом, будто не заметил.  
  
\- Я только не понял, ради чего я буду с ними драться: нам вроде нечего делить. Пока вы не пытаетесь сбросить на людей ядерные боеголовки, разумеется.  
  
Ответ Эрика был еле слышен, но Чарльз был готов поклясться, что прозвучало: "Ради меня".  
  
Что ж, это в корне меняло дело.  


***  
\- Если ты будешь драться за Эрика, ты должен расстаться с Мойрой, - в десятый раз терпеливо повторил Хэнк. Чарльз, вдохновенно жестикулируя, и не подумал прислушаться.  
  
\- Он вообще не изменился! Только вот новая красная водолазка под цвет шлема. Ну и шлем новый. С рогами.  
  
Логан выразительно фыркнул.  
  
\- Кто ему рассказал о Мойре?  
  
Чарльз обиженно покосился на него и Логан, криво оскалившись, поднял ладони.  
  
\- Молчу, молчу.  
  
\- И всё-таки, Чарльз, - сказал Хэнк в одиннадцатый раз. - С Мойрой надо что-то делать. Нехорошо её обманывать.  
  
\- Ну... я как-нибудь потом! - энтузиазма в голосе Чарльза не было ни на грош.  
  
\- Правильно, можешь подождать. Тогда Эрик сделает всё за тебя... - лениво почёсывая волосатое плечо под майкой, выдал Логан.  
  
Чарльз спал с лица и потянулся за телефоном. Единственное, на что он надеялся, - на то, что Мойра - фанатка не только мутантов, но и геев.  


***  
С Риптайдом было просто. Чарльз заставил его вертеться так долго, что беднягу затошнило. Зрелище, правда, было не вполне аппетитное, да и, в конце концов, не только зрелище. Чарльзу повезло, что Эрик взял зонтик (тоже красный) и в нужный момент меланхолично раскрыл его над ними обоими.  
  
\- А ты здесь что делаешь? - недоверчиво уставился на него Чарльз.  
  
\- Могу уйти, - парировал Эрик.  
  
Чарльз промолчал.  
  
Окружающее пространство орошал завтрак Риптайда. Было в чём-то даже живописно.  


***  
Ангел повела себя по-женски и опоздала даже на битву. У Эрика как раз было достаточно времени, чтобы собраться с духом и спросить:  
  
\- Ты правда готов за меня драться? Даже после того, что я...  
  
Чарльз посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, но ответить не успел: в тренировочный зал, стуча каблучками, вышла Ангел. Она на ходу расстёгивала пуговицы блузки, мешавшей расправить крылья. Чарльз вежливо прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
  
\- Мы же договаривались, что ты работаешь в одежде!  
  
Ангел только закатила глаза и ловко сдёрнула с Эрика шлем, нахлобучивая себе на голову. Она-то хорошо знала, на что способен Чарльз. Жаль только, что не знала, как сильно Эрик не любит, когда его вещи трогают без спросу. А ещё коляска Чарльза была металлической, но это совсем уж безотносительно.  
  
В общем, несмотря на пару столкновений со стенами и случайными манекенами, Чарльз неплохо прокатился - удалось даже немножко полетать. Но больше всего ему понравилось, что шлем в тот вечер Эрик надеть так и не удосужился.  


***  
\- Привет, Эмма, - вежливо сказал Чарльз.  
  
Эмма прошествовала мимо, сверкая алмазной бронёй, и уселась в кресло. Видимо, она решила не тянуть кота за хвост, поэтому пришла сразу в кабинет Чарльза. Ксавье понятия не имел, чем в это время были заняты остальные, но, зная Эмму Фрост, можно было предположить, что она могла с ними справиться.   
  
\- Знаешь, неохота мне с тобой драться, - протянула она, закуривая тонкую дамскую сигарету. - Правила придумал Шоу, его больше нет, так что я не вижу ровным счётом никакого смысла.  
  
\- А остальные что - видели? - удивился Чарльз.  
  
\- Чёрт их разберёт. - она пожала плечами. - Может, это вообще всё Эрик затеял, откуда мне знать.  
  
\- Эрик?!  
  
\- Ну да. Решил проверить, поскачешь ли ты... ой, извини.  
  
\- Ничего страшного...  
  
Чушь какая-то, если вдуматься.   
  
\- В общем, думаю, нам стоит решить дело миром. Мне засчитывается техническое поражение, ты отправляешься к своему Эрику, и все довольны.  
  
Чарльзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться: такой исход вполне гармонировал с его убеждениями. Странным казалось одно: Эмма производила впечатление довольно гордой девушки, так что сложно было предположить, что она так легко согласится на поражение. Впрочем, Чарльз не собирался жаловаться.  
  
На выходе Эмму встретил Эрик.  
  
\- Сделала всё как я сказал? - небрежно спросил он. В его голосе чувствовалась угроза.  
  
Эмма слегка скривилась, но кивнула. О том, что она ненавязчиво подкинула Чарльзу пищу для размышлений, она упоминать не собиралась.  


***  
\- И ты, Брут? - простонал Чарльз, увидев Рейвен.  
  
\- Расслабься, я к Хэнку, - фыркнула та.   


***  
\- По-моему, злые мутанты кончились, - задумчиво заметил Чарльз. Они с Эриком сидели на ступеньках перед особняком и играли в шахматы.  
  
\- Думаешь? - рассеянно спросил Леншерр, размышляя над следующим ходом. У него возникла дурная привычка запускать пальцы под шлем, когда он погружался в мысли.  
  
Мимо них с гиканьем то и дело проносились вспомнившие детство Шон и Алекс, а неподалёку на лавочке щурилась на солнце Рейвен. Картина была на редкость умиротворяющая - трудно было поверить, что всё это стало возможным только из-за какой-то Лиги злых мутантов.  
  
\- Вроде как, если я правильно подсчитал, - кивнул Чарльз, подпирая щёку. - По идее, моя миссия выполнена. - он испытующе взглянул на собеседника.  
  
Эрик напрягся.  
  
\- Да... видимо, мне пора идти... - криво улыбнулся он. - Мне здесь больше нечего делать.  
  
Чарльз ожидал немного другого ответа, но что ж. Ему вдруг сильно захотелось, чтобы откуда-нибудь прибежала ещё дюжина злых мутантов, раз уж Эрик без них не может. Леншерр между тем собирался в темпе улитки, а Чарльз следил за ним и раздумывал о странном ощущении, возникшем у него после разговора с Эммой. Нет, это нельзя было оставить просто так. Его же Хэнк с Логаном потом засмеют.  
  
\- Шлем сними, - велел Чарльз.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я должен кое-что проверить.  
  
Если Чарльз был неправ, Эрик ни за что не снимет шлем. Впрочем, может и снимет. И если Чарльз был прав, тоже может не снять. Чёрт его знает, в самом деле, но попробовать стоило.  
  
Эрик притворно вздохнул с досадой и стащил шлем за рога. Через пару секунд на лице Чарльза расплылась довольная улыбка.  
  
\- Так и знал. Вези мою коляску в дом.  
  
\- Это ещё зачем? - Эрик ещё пытался сохранять лицо.  
  
\- Будешь расплачиваться за весь последний год.  
  
Таким образом, как выяснил Чарльз, насилие - не всегда худший выход из ситуации, а злые мутанты - это не всегда плохо.   
  
А то, как расплачивался Эрик Леншерр, уже совсем другая история.

 

**The End**


End file.
